In recent years, as image display devices appropriate for slimming and upsizing, plasma display devices using plasma display panels (hereinafter referred to as a PDP) have been mass-produced and rapidly diffused.
The PDP is mounted on a display section of the plasma display device. The PDP includes a front plate formed with a display electrode, a dielectric layer, a protective layer, and the like on a glass substrate, and a rear plate formed with an address electrode, a barrier rib, a phosphor layer, and the like on a glass substrate. The front plate and the rear plate are arranged as opposed to each other so as to form a minute discharge space between both substrates, and peripheral edges of both substrates are sealed by frit glass. A discharge space is filled with a discharge gas formed by mixing inert gases such as a neon gas (Ne) and a xenon (Xe) gas.
A metal support plate as a chassis member is pasted to the rear surface of the rear plate of the PDP with an adhesive joint member such as a thermally conductive sheet interposed therebetween. The metal support plate has a function as the chassis member as well as a function as a heat sink. The chassis member is used to be attached with a circuit board for driving the PDP, and the heat sink is used to efficiently dissipate heat generated by the drive of the PDP. Further, the plasma display device is mounted with a front frame and a back cover for protecting the PDP and the circuit board.
Incidentally, with the rapid diffusion of plasma display devices in recent years, the number of used and waste plasma display devices is on the rapid increase. Moreover, with an increase in production amount of plasma display devices, the absolute number of defective PDP units in a manufacturing process is also on the increase. Accordingly, from viewpoints of environmental issues and resource savings, it is becoming important to develop and introduce a technique of disassembling the used and waste plasma display device or the defective PDP unit generated in the manufacturing process so as to recycle members or reproduce them as raw materials.
Disassembling the plasma display device into a recyclable form requires separation of the PDP, the metal support plate, and the circuit board. Thereat, a variety of methods for separating the PDP unit have hitherto been proposed. For example, there has been proposed a method for heating the surface of a PDP by a hot plate to decrease bonding strength of a bonding member bonding the PDP and the metal support plate, so as to peel the PDP and the metal support plate from the bonding member (refer to PTL 1, for example).
For disassembling the plasma display device into a recyclable form, the plasma display device is collected to a disassembly plant. However, the number of disassembly plants for plasma display devices has hardly been changed with respect to the increase in number of disassembly processing on plasma display devices, and hence the number of disassembly processing per plant is on the increase. There has thus been a challenge to increase disassembly processing ability of the disassembly plant.